The song in the night
by Akashita
Summary: The night that everything seemed to be perfect between them one drastic action changed the meaning of everything. BB all the way baby! Please Read and Reviewwwwwwwww!
1. The dinner

**Author's Note: **_Hello again everyone! Here is my new fanfiction. First of all I want to dedicate this chapter to my BETA **syd15 **who has been the first one in reading this chapter as I've been the one in reading her first fic too which is about House MD. You're great babe!! As I always say I hope you love this fic and send me a lot of reviews 'cause you know I love them as I love you all!! I want to get my review record with this fic Soooooo, there we go. ENJOY!!_

_**Author's Special Note: **For those who are interested, the song that appears in this fic is called "Temples __of Gold" by the group Kamelot.  
_

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

Her brain was working faster than ever. Temperance needed to make all the pieces match before they´ll leave the next day. She never found making a file so tedious. Her fingers worked fast over the keyboard and only stopped time to time to take some coffee of the cup. Her neck felt rigid and her only hope was ending her part of the official file and go to bed when her cell rung. 

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, where the hell are you?"

"I´m in my hotel room Booth. You disappeared so I decided to come back here and finish my part of the file."

"Ok Bones. I´ll be there to take it. Have you eaten yet?"

"I´m drinking coffee..."

"I haven´t said "drink" I´ve said "eat". I´ll take you some food"

"No Booth really I don´t..."

"Stop arguing. I´ll bring food anyway. See you!!"

A soft groan escaped from her throat while she was leaving her cell over the table again. She knew how difficult Booth could be but finally she got to it. Even feeling that tired being in Booth's company could be like a cure to her tiredness. She focused on her work and in a few minutes the file was done. Lifting her arms in a sign of victory she didn´t remember feeling so tired before. She turned off her pc and stood up. Her legs felt heavy and with coffee in hand she walked to the couch and lied, putting the cup over the coffe-tabble before.

Temperance suddenly opened her eyes. She didn´t remember falling asleep and tried to concentrate on where she was. Suddenly heard a sound and Booth´s voice outside her room. She stood up quickly fixing her hair and clothes before opening the door. How could had she fallen asleep? She knew Booth was on his way but her body simply collapse when it touched the couch.

"Bones?" she heard Booth's shouts on the other side and took a deep breathe before opening the door.

"Whoa Bones, where have you been? I´ve been knocking on your door for almost 5 minutes" he said closing the door behind him and following her to the couch.

"I've felt asleep. I'm sorry if I made you wait too much" She said trying to hide a yawn.

"It's ok" he said opening a bag and taking out some tacos "I hope this wake you up"

"Sure" she said taking one of them "Hey I have some beer in the fridge..." she said getting up "I'm taking some"

"Ok" he said eating his taco.

"Here" she said putting 2 bottle of cold beer over the table "so, where were you this afternoon? I lost you and came back"

"Well, I had to go to talk to the sheriff and thank him everything he did helping us in this case. You know I'm a gentleman Bones" he said showing her his charm smile.

"Yes I know" she said smiling back "by the way, what time do we leave tomorrow" he looked at her with a strange expression "what? You´re are the one who drive so you choose the time to leave!"

"We're eating Bones" he said turning on the stereo near the couch "let's relax and don't be so worried about leaving yet".

She saw him lie back and rest his head on the wall. A smile showed up on her face watching him. She knew most of his faces but the one she liked the most was that one. Her eyes met the taco and kept eating.

"Yeah" she said in a low voice "let's relax and don't think about leaving" she ended her taco and lied back with her beer.

"That's it" he said.

She looked at him again and saw him completely relaxed. He even closed his eyes and started humming the song that was listening. How could he act that naturally in front of her? She knew they had shared a lot but in moments like that she amazed by how good they could feel together. Then she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes too, just letting herself go by the soft music and drinking some beer from time to time.

"You know what, Bones?" Booth's voice was barely a whisper

"Uhm?"

" Sometimes I think that meeting you has been the best thing that had happened to me".

She opened her eyes automatically when she heard his words and turned her face to look at him. Booth was as relaxed as he was before, closed eyes and humming the song. The expression of his face was the expression of his inner peace.

"Why do you say that?" she said trying not to sound so excited.

"Because" he kept talking as he was before "I really do think so Bones. You calm me down and nodoby had done that"

"Ohw" she said while her cheeks started to flush "that's really sweet Booth"

"Well Bones is a fact. And you like facts so I guessed that you deserved to know" heis voice was deep and low

"I don't only believe in facts Booth but thanks for letting me know. It's been... good, really nice".

Then he opened his eyes and focused his attention on her face. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but when he looked at her he saw her red cheeks and wide eyes. He knew that she was shocked by his words but something inside him told him that she had really liked it. After he studied her face a big smile shone on his face and saw her smile in response.

"You're welcome Bones. And you know, facts are facts and you can't change them" he said sounding so logical to her ears that she really took Booth's words as real facts, something that she could examine.

"Yes, you can't change them" she said resting her head again and looking at nowhere. The slow rhythm of the music soothed her and it didn't matter what was going to happen the next day, she only needed to live that moment with him. She couldn't think of anyone better to share that night with.

A soft groan escaped from his lips and somehow she knew he was going to say he was leaving. By the way he had acted since they had dinner she knew how tired he was but also felt he didn't want to leave.

"Well" his words resounded all over the room followed by a yawn "I'm dying. I'm leaving. I'm really tired and by the way you look you're too so..." he said standing up.

" Don't go Booth" her voice was sincere and strong "You're exhausted and your motel is in the outside so stay here, we can share the room".

She opened her eyes and saw him with wide opened eyes standing in front of her. She leaned towards and cleared her throat. That wasn't a big proposition, they were going to be partners sharing a room. Just that.

"Stay" she said looking up "we were having fun".

He smiled at her openly "Yeah. Well, I'm staying then" he said returning to his previous position on the couch "Wait" he said standing up again "I'm taking more beer"

"Ok" she said shyly.

She rested her body back again and felt the rhythm of the song playing over her body. Sometimes it was quite simple to feel comfortable and relaxed. Sometimes it just took a good company and a good dinner, with good music playing background. She smiled watching Booth's moves coming back and giving her a beer with a big smile on his face before sitting again.

"Cheers" he said lifting his beer

"For us" she said lifting hers and watching his surprised expression.

"Yes Bones. For us" and both took a sip.

Her mind run through millions of emotions, sadness and joy combined in one while, resting her body into the couch, her soul felt touched by the song that was playing on the radio:

_I see you when it snows  
in crystals dancing down  
from a sultry sky  
when silence is pure and unbreakable  
I can see you smiling  
in every frozen tear  
I can hear you whisper "You and I"_

_Little did we know  
that they were life itself  
the days passing by  
we both had our share in the sacrifice_

_once upon a time  
we had something beautiful  
once upon a time  
I thought "you and I"_

_take me wherever  
the answer lingers in the sand  
show me the way as the story unfolds  
love is remote  
in this wailing winter wonderland  
show me the way to the temples of gold_

_bless me with a kiss  
across the universe  
when day and night converge  
and whisper my name till I fall asleep_

_tell me tales from days bygone  
tell me little lies  
tell me once again it's just "you and I"_

The song was like a prophecy. What would happen if they got together and something went wrong and they would regret all the bad things they did to each other while they miss being one?. "_Why would I think about prophecies if I don't believe in fate?"_ "**_Because he does!" _**a voice in her mind yelled the answer to her. She knew they had had influenced each other but suddenly she understood how much that happened. She looked at him and saw a sad expression in his face. He was concentrated looking at the bottle on his hands while he was humming the song. Maybe he had heard that song before or maybe he liked it and was enjoying the melody.

He felt her eyes looking at him but couldn't meet her gaze. He had to concentrated on something not to let his tears fall from his eyes. The night was going right but suddenly came that weird moment when everything seemed to be wrong, when sharing that couch wasn't enough anymore. She had asked him to stay and let the night go on but he didn't feel strong enough then to make those soft moments come back. He kept feeling her eyes freezing his skin and had no other choice but look up at her.

What Temperance saw in his eyes wasn't Seely Booth, she saw an empty but calmed Seely looking at her like she wasn't there, like she was in one of his dreams . His expression was cold as his eyes and made no other move. Temperance lifted her hand and touched his cheek gently when a tear began to fall. Her body tensed immediately when that tear touched her fingers. He was crying or that was what it seemed but his face had no expression and his eyes were ice.

"Seely?" she said not knowing what else to do. "What happens Seely?" she asked again getting closer and taking the beer from his hands and putting it over the table. Then she took his hands on hers and realised they were frozen. He didn't responded to any of her actions and she got even more scary "Talk to me please" she almost begged.

His eyes suddenly met their locked hands and a small smile shone on his face but suddenly faded. He looked up and saw her scared look and his hands left hers and made its way to her face. Booth's eyes were full of an unknown intensity for her, she didn't know what that meant and as soon as it appeared, faded.

"It's ok Temperance" he said in a quiet voice putting his hands down again "Nothing's wrong"

"But it has to be. You were crying" she said in a broken voice "You were crying" she whispered looking down.

"Nothing's wrong" he said lying down again " let's enjoy the moment".

She stood up quickly and he looked at her "But there's no moment to enjoy no Seely. I'm going to bed"

He looked how her figure disappeared through the corridor to her room. He saw her turning on the lights and the last thing he heard was a loud noise of her door closing. She was upset and he knew why; she asked him and he avoided her. He was unrespectful to her. Booth turned off the radio and followed her steps to the room. He stopped when his hands touched the cold doorframe. He stood and heard a strange sound that came from her room. At the beginning he thought she was talking on her phone but then he knew those sound weren't from talking they were from crying. Booth knew he should had knocked on her door before opening it but her sobs made him almost jump into the room. She was in the middle of the bed, barefoot, holding her legs against her chest and resting her forehead on her knees.

"Go!" she yelled at him furiously between sobs.

"No!" he yelled back firmly and closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Now I wanna see you all sending reviews and I will love you all forever!!! Millions of kisses!!!_


	2. Stabbed by words

**Author's Note: **_I know I know, it's been a long time but I couldn't update sooner because the servidor wasn't working well. I hope you like this chapter and please review!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to my BETA **syd15 **who has been the first one in reading this chapter as I've been the one in reading her first fic too which is about House MD. You're great babe!! As I always say I hope you love this fic and send me a lot of reviews 'cause you know I love them as I love you all!! I want to get my review record with this fic Soooooo, there we go. ENJOY!! By the way, the song used in this fic Belongs to Creed and its called "Weathered". No intentions of infringe copyrights. _

**I DO NOT OWN BONES**

* * *

"I've just told you to go Booth!" Temperance said giving him a furious glance "Go now! Get out of my sight!!"

Booth felt an imperative feeling of getting out of her room and of her life but the fighter inside him made him stay there and make a few steps forwards, what made Temperance even more furious. His hands strongly closed and his back completely rigid. His eyes looked at her waiting for more insults, waiting for her to stand and hit him but she stood still looking furiously at him. Her legs strongly held against her chest and her eyes letting tears escape through her cheeks even when they were full of anger.

Suddenly the weight of the world seemed to be over his shoulders and even when all he wanted was to give her all her furious back he decided to speak frankly.

"What have I done to make you act like this Temperance?"

She got ready for him to say something harder, something that would make her regret everything she's just said to him but his words caught her by surprise . How should she react at those words? Be still mad? Change the subject? Or maybe just hide her head under her arms and let it pass? Honesty and pain took her. The pain that felt when she saw him crying and didn't want to tell her why, when that special connection between them simply broke for a question.

"How could you push me away how you did before?" she said lowing her head.

"And why" he shouted pointing at her "are you kicking me away from you now Temperance?"

"If you can't answer my question this is never going to end" she said angrily avoiding him

"I am the one who don't understand why you're acting this way. Why you jumped off the couch we were sharing. Why you look at me like that" he moved closer to the bed "Is all this because I cried? Because you asked me something I couldn't answer? Is all this shit about that Temperance?"

Her face turned red because of the anger. Temperance knew that Booth was mad because of her reaction but she was not going to let him call it "shit" because it wasn't for her. Her reaction was based on her feelings and her feelings had it origin on his actions so everything was his fault and she felt betrayed by his words. Temperance got up from bed quickly and Booth couldn't stop her arms before her hand slapped his right cheek. He closed his eyes but felt her rapid breathing on his face; she was close, close enough to feel her presence like as his own.

Temperance stood there right in front of him waiting to see if he was shameless enough to give that back to her but when he opened his eyes all she saw was compassion for her.

"I never though this could happen" he said showing no mercy "but I can't believe that you've just hit me because I cried!" she said yelling pointing at himself "I cried because of you but I see now you don't deserve any of those tears Temperance. Everything was for you! But this" he said pointing at both of them "is over".

What lead them to that moment? The moment when everything was ending, the moment she knew would come sooner or later. She would preferred he slapped her on her face that had to feel the pain of his words all over her body like they were stabbing her. Her sobs started escaping from her throat but her eyes were still looking at him. He didn't go away, he was there maybe waiting for her to say something that could help the situation or maybe to end everything definitely. She was shocked and didn't want to cry but couldn't stop it.

He was looking at her when she tried to suffocate her sobs putting her hand over her mouth. He saw how she closed her eyes tightly and covered them with her other hand. But he didn't want to see how she felt slowly on her knees loosing her composure completely. He's just told her why he cried but he decided to tell her their relationship was over even when he didn't want it. He didn't look down when he felt how one of her hands rested on his left led first and then her head. And he didn't want to look down but he did when he tried to say his name.

"Seeee...ee...ly"

It could have been better for him to run away from that room when he could because in that exact moment he understood there wouldn't be any other chance to escape. Temperance looked up and her eyes met his. He saw the sorrow in her eyes and slowly sat down in front of her. Her hands rested on his shoulders but she couldn't say anything because sobs were still escaping between her lips.

"Booth" she said trying to control herself "I'm so sorry"

"Temperance" he tried to talk but she cut him off.

"Seely" she lower her head "Were you talking seriously? Do you want to stop... this?" she lifted her head and met his gaze. His eyes were looking directly at hers but no words came to his mouth; he was too concentrated on not lean towards and show her how wrong he was trying to scare her saying that.

"Temperance I can't. I don't find the words but I didn't mean it. I don't want to leave our work together".

He spoke slowly and to his ears it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than making her understand. He talked about work, just work, but he knew how important their personal relationship was to improve their work. He avoided talking about friendship, about feelings, about two people sharing everything in every case, people who risked their lives for each other, people who just needed a glance to know what the other meant. Personal things that made them be more than co-workers, more than partners and even more than friends.

His eyes focused on hers trying to know her impression about what he has just said but only found sadness and confusion. He could also feel her trembling hands over his shoulders, cold by sweat. He felt the need to say something that could make everything better but hoped that his words wouldn't be misunderstood.

"I would like to tell you the reason of all that happened. I would like to tell you so much things... but is not the time. Not now. Not after what has just happened" he sighed "But what I can tell you right right now" he took her face on his hands "is that the reason is nothing bad. Is the most wonderful thing that had happened in my life but also something that's killing me because it can't happens. Hard to explain but I will, I just need some time to think about the right words"

"Ok" she said pulling away and standing, leaving Booth on the floor looking at her "I'll leave you so you can think about it. I'm going to take a shower" and as the last word was pronunciated she disappeared behind the bathroom's door.

Booth walked out of her room. The silent and dark corridor made it an eternal way. He needed to have his mind clear because what he needed to tell her was probably the most important thing in his life. There were a lot of options and bifurcation that would make everything go wrong so he needed to make a hard work looking for the right words to tell her. He heard the water running in the bathroom and turned on the radio to distract his mind from her actions.

_I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No, maybe I can't accept the life that's mine_

_Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference   
yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone yeah...  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone_

_'Cause me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
it just won't heal  
I am rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
It just won't heal  
No, it just won't heal no no no..._

His body lying in the couch while his mind was been caught by the deep rhythm of the song that was playing background. How would he fix up everything that he had said to her? They'd lived so many things that night together that finding the right words seemed to be a mess.

_The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up yeah...  
I said, sometimes I feel like giving up_

_'Cause me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
it just won't heal  
I am rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and  
it just won't heal  
It just won't heal_

His eyes focused on the roof and his hands resting over his chest. He felt his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and the slow breathing of his lungs. Everything was complicated; everything was going to be complicated between them no matter what but he had in his hands the chance to change everything and so he took the resolution of being clear and honest and it couldn't get worse than it got when he told her he wanted to separate. _It's going to get hard but it worth it!_ He said to himself and got up from the couch. He stood there just a minute hearing the lyric of the song.

_The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
'Cause one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
I choose to fight  
To fight_

He decided. Everything got clear. His legs drove him through the corridor to her room and started smiling openly to the woman who had just got out of her bathroom.

* * *

_So you really know what you have to do now?? Push the botton and review!!! Millions of kisses for you all !!_


End file.
